


Pride is a Sin

by vclkyries



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Blow Job, Blow Jobs, Dates, Enemies to Lovers, Fluffy, Jamilton - Freeform, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, Making Out, Smut, Swallowing, Teasing, alexander is great with his mouth, alexander loves being on his knees, alot of kissing, awkward first kiss, god bless, i am a proud sinner, really gay, so much sin, surprisingly descriptive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vclkyries/pseuds/vclkyries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas Jefferson struggles with how much he likes the very man who insults him on a daily basis. One thing leads to another (awkward kiss leads to pining) and Alexander somehow ends up on his knees. How that happened, they will never know but you know what they say- pride is a sin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride is a Sin

Thomas Jefferson was obviously not your average man. He was intelligent, educated, well spoken and most of all, ruggedly handsome. He had always used this to his advantage in life. In his visit to France, he made sure that he was always… satisfied. Well, sexually at least. He stayed in France for a long while, throwing both women and men to the side one he had used them- he hadn’t any time for a relationship. However, it didn’t bother him, he didn’t want a relationship either. He told himself many things: his partner would be clingy, he wouldn’t have time for work, he didn’t need anybody, he couldn’t love, he didn’t WANT to love. This wasn’t something that bothered him for long though. He left France not long after he arrived, he was only there for political purposes. In fact, he missed his Monticello home and that’s exactly where he found himself after his endeavors. 

Not long after Thomas got home, he was off once more to New York to finish his political work. He was proud of his accomplishments and found himself working as Secretary of State and very closely with the president. The only issue was his every day life was plagued by a certain Alexander Hamilton. This immigrant was the Secretary of Treasury and was also intent on critiquing Thomas’s every move, however, it wasn’t like Thomas didn’t do the same. Alexander was a nuisance. A really hot, cute nuisance but a nuisance none the less. Thomas didn’t understand himself- how could he find this annoying federalist attractive in any way? Perhaps it was the way he was fearless enough to challenge Thomas. Or maybe the way his eyes shone when he talked about the national bank. Or the way his hair fell on his shoulders when he loosened the band. Or the way he scrunched up his nose in annoyance. Or the way his hips swung when he walked. Or the way his body was so lean and graceful. Thomas found himself in a bit of a predicament. 

It was shortly after an intense cabinet meeting. Alexander’s face was red with anger, his hair was a mess due to the amount of times he had run his hands through it, his bottom lip was swollen from how hard he had bitten it and his chest was heaving. Thomas Jefferson was one of the most irritating people to walk the planet- how dare he constantly ruin Alexander’s well thought out speeches or disprove Alexander’s national bank. Who gave this asshole the right? Alexander found himself storming out in a hurry after they were dismissed, he shoved himself into his small office and sat down, emotionally drained. He placed his hands over his face and sighed gently, not realizing that the very man he was thinking about was now leaning on the doorway to his space. 

“Alexander.” Thomas drawled, his accent thick and unbelievably infuriating. 

“Don’t fucking call me that.” Alex snipped, eyes narrowed and fists balled. 

“What has gotten your panties in a knot?” There was a stupid all-knowing smirk on Thomas’s lips. Those gorgeous lips. Wait, what?

“What do you want?” Alex sighed, already exasperated. 

“Nothing, I just thought I’d pop in to say hi!” Thomas said, something flashing over his face momentarily. 

“Please leave.” 

“No.” The Virginian laughed. “Why do you want me to leave so bad?” 

Something clicked in Thomas’s mind as he neared Alexander, pushing his office chair aside. Alexander stood up and glared at Thomas. Thomas proceeded to move closer and closer and Alexander continued to back up slowly, attempting to move away from the bigger man. Soon, he had his back pressed up against the wall, Thomas’s breath on his face. Thomas had both arms stretched out and pressed against the wall on either side of Alexander, trapping him.

“Do I intimidate you?” Thomas whispered, his accent thick and his voice deep. 

“N-no. W-what?” Alexander stuttered out, his eyes looking Thomas up and down.

“So you like me?” 

“Y-yes. Wait, n-no!” Alex tried, his voice failing him. 

“So you wouldn’t mind if I did this?” Thomas, without a second thought, pressed his lips roughly to Alex’s.

Alexander didn’t immediately respond but it didn’t take long. Their lips moved together, quick and messy. Alex let out an unintentional whimper which caused Thomas to wrap his arms around Alex’s waist possessively. Alex had his arms around Thomas’s neck as they bodies rut against each other. Alexander moaned softly, beginning to grow increasingly aroused. Soon, Thomas pulled away for breath. Their foreheads pressed together as they panted. Their arms remained wrapped around each other. Thomas looking into Alex’s eyes and Alex breathlessly looking into Thomas’s. They saw something they had never seen before. Something special. It was quickly taken away as Thomas abruptly pushed away from Alex, a horrified look on his face.

“I have work to do.” He rushed out, turning away and running from the room.

“Thomas!” Alexander said but Thomas was already gone. 

He looked down at his own body, noticing that he was still considerably… aroused? He bit his lip once more and shut his office door and sat down, hand reaching down to take care of the issue between his legs. It’s to safe to say that he thought of Thomas. 

***

The two men hadn’t spoken much since the initial incident. Every time they saw each other, it either ended with them bidding an awkward, tension fueled ‘goodbye’ or Thomas rushing out of the room, his face aflame. It was painfully awkward and Alexander simply didn’t know what to do. Although he didn’t want to, he viewed Thomas differently. The cabinet meetings simply weren’t as intense as before and things were beginning to get rough on both of them as pressure to deliver became worse. 

Alexander was sitting in his office as usual. Similarly to the previous incident, Thomas found himself leaving on the doorway except this time, instead of a cocky look on his face, there was one of nervousness. Thomas fidgeted with his fingers and his hair fell in his face. He suddenly found the ground particularly interesting as he let out a shaky breath. The Thomas Jefferson never got nervous. Alexander looked at him, beginning to blush slightly. He didn’t know why, he just was. 

“Hi.” Alexander said quietly.

“Hey.” Thomas replied. 

Alexander stood up and cleared his throat. “What do you need?” 

“I… I don’t know. I should just leave.” Thomas said, turning around.

“No!” Alex grabbed his arm. Thomas looked over his shoulder quizzically. 

Alexander pulled him in and shut the door making the room more tense. Thomas was now looking Alex, Alex had his eyes attached to his shoes. 

“So, about what happened.” Thomas coughed out. “I… want that to happen again?” 

“I-” Alexander began.

“Wait, no that sounds stupid. I should go.” Thomas tumbled out.

“Thomas, shut up for 5 seconds!” And Thomas immediately shut his mouth. “Me too.” 

“Wait… So, it’s okay if I do this?” Thomas said hesitantly.

“Do wh-“ Alexander was quickly cut off by Thomas’s lips. 

Their positions were flipped and Alexander had his back pressed the door. His arms were wrapped around Thomas’s neck once more and their bodies were pressed together. The room heated up relatively quickly as small needy moans and whines came out of Alex’s mouth. Thomas couldn’t help the growl that came from deep in his throat. His hand reached to squeeze Alex’s ass. Alex gasped and grinded their hips together. They pulled away to breathe momentarily. 

“Yes.” Alexander grinned. 

Thomas chuckled and moved so he was sitting on the table and Alexander was straddling him. They kissed for a bit more before Alex was attacking Thomas’s neck and collar. He unbuttoned the Virginians shirt slowly and pushed it off his shoulders. He flicked his tongue over each nipple making Thomas hiss and suppress a loud moan. He ran his hands over Thomas’s chest and abs, laying gentle kisses on the smooth skin. Soon, he was facing Thomas’s dick. He got on his knees properly and licked at the clothed length which was growing under his gentle lips. His hands unbuckled Thomas’s belt slowly and threw it aside before he hooked his fingers around the jeans and tugged until the pooled around the taller mans ankles. Then, he placed his hand gently over the length and squeezed gently, his eyes wise and inquisitive. Thomas let out a frustrated little groan and tangled his fingers and Alex’s hair, urging him closer toward the cock. 

“Please Hamilton!” He murmured.

“Alex.” The man on his knees corrected. 

“Alex,” The Virginian whispered. 

Alexander quickly tugged down the boxers, now feeling impatient himself. He watched in awe as the thick length was released and slapped against Thomas’s belly. He took it into his hand and stroked, his mouth beginning to water as small pearls of precum made its way from the slit. Alex leaned forward and licked quickly up the underside, relishing in the way Thomas bucked gently and gasped. He let one hand roam down to Thomas’s balls and touched them gently and slowly, watching the way the taller man’s face contorted every time he squeezed a certain way. 

“Alex, hurry!” Thomas whined. 

Alexander smirked and took the head into his mouth slowly and sucked lightly. Thomas bucked up, pressing more of his length into Alex’s mouth. The smaller man had made the mistake of not holding Thomas’s hips down. He rolled his eyes and took in more of the length and hollowed his cheeks beginning to bob gently. Thomas’s hand in his hair tightened and tugged slightly as moans and obscenities spilled from his mouth like prayers. Thomas looked gorgeous. A small bead of sweat dripped down Alex’s forehead as he moved his head faster and harder, the tangy taste of precum heavy in his mouth. 

“Look at me…” Thomas moaned gently.

Alexander turned to look up at Thomas, batting his eyelashes. He wanted to make sure his eyes were seen. He wanted Thomas to see how blown out they were and what Thomas did to him. Thomas let out a breathless ‘Fuck’ and tipped his head back once more. Alexander ended up reaching down to palm himself through his jeans, his mouth still working on Thomas. It didn’t take much longer until Thomas was groaning and bucking senselessly into Alex’s mouth. At one point, he felt the tip hit the back of his throat but he kept his mouth attached. Spit dribbled down his chin as he moaned around Thomas’s cock and before he knew it, Thomas was coming hard into his mouth. The feeling of Thomas’s come slipping down his throat was enough to make him come in his boxers as well. He let Thomas ride it out before pulling off with a pop. His eyes were still red and watery but he had a proud grin on his face.

“Holy fuck, you’re good with your mouth.” Thomas whispered, his eyes shut as he panted out a few breaths.

“Thank you.” Alexander cleared his throat and stood up, handing Thomas’s shirt back to him. 

They were silent for a few moments as Thomas collected himself and pulled his pants back on, looking Alexander with a small smile. Their eyes met momentarily but they both turned away, blushing furiously, as if they weren’t just moaning out each others names.

“So, was this a one time thing?” He asked. 

“No way.” 

He couldn’t help but allow a bigger smile to break onto his face. He reached into his pocket and scribbled down his number, handing it to the secretary of treasury. Alexander laughed and stuffed it into his pocket. He eyed Thomas up and down and bit his lip. 

“Tomorrow at 7?” Thomas said nervously. 

“Consider me there.” Alexander chirped back.

He experimentally got onto his toes and pressed a kiss to Thomas’s lips. Thomas reached down and cupped Alexander’s face and returned the small but sweet gesture. When he pulled away, Alexander looked at him with so much adoration and happiness that he couldn’t help but leave one last peck on the smaller mans nose. Alexander scrunched it up in the way he loved so much but chuckled. 

“See you then.”


End file.
